1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a router device and a scalability improvement method for use therein, and particularly relates to a method for improvement of scalability for maximum LSP (Label Switched Path) number of an MPLS (Multi Protocol Label Switching) edge router.
2. Description of the Related Art
An MPLS edge router according to a related art has a PUSH processing unit and a POP processing unit both disposed in a relay processing unit. PUSH processing is processing to add a label to a frame and forward the labeled frame, performed in an edge router (Label Edge Router, hereafter abbreviated as LER) serving as an entrance to an MPLS network. POP processing is processing to remove the label from the frame and forward the frame, performed in the edge router (LER) serving as an exit from the MPLS network.
Relay processing in MPLS networks is described, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2002-164937, 2006-180494, 2006-311427, and 2007-082225.